


【润旭】夜莺之歌part5

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 暗黑童话
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203
Summary: 预警：强/迫、窒/息、口*、训诫……比较粗暴的车,慎入，慎入！！暗黑童话，润玉有神秘力量加身，无逻辑……车写不动了。。。就这样吧
Relationships: 润旭
Kudos: 14





	【润旭】夜莺之歌part5

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：强/迫、窒/息、口*、训诫……比较粗暴的车,慎入，慎入！！
> 
> 暗黑童话，润玉有神秘力量加身，无逻辑……
> 
> 车写不动了。。。就这样吧

Part5

预警：强/迫、窒/息、口*、训诫……比较粗暴的车,慎入，慎入！！

暗黑童话，润玉有神秘力量加身，无逻辑……

身为王朝最受宠的王储殿下，双亲恨不得将所有最好的东西呈上，旭凤受到的教育也都是光明正面的，几乎不曾体验过那些最残酷的生活，由此养成了纯真良善，又有些天真的个性，在他心中父王母后的暴毙已是极其令人恐惧的事实，却没想到哥哥的亲近却更叫人害怕。

“住手！兄长，请你不要这样！我们可是亲兄弟，这是悖逆伦常的行为……”胸口的微凉让旭凤慌了神，他不顾被擢得死紧有些疼痛的手腕，期期艾艾的叫道，指望能够激起对方绝无仅有的一点怜悯，从而放过自己，惊惶的连声音都不免发颤。

听见那话，对方的动作忽然嘎然而止，润玉从他的脖子间探出了头，阴沉沉弑杀的目光是那样的可怖，叫人禁不住背后冷汗淋漓，“亲兄弟？”他不免挑起唇笑了笑，惨白的唇上还带着方才沾染的些许血色，却平添了几分诡异。

“当，当然，我知晓母后一直忽视你，可，可她依旧是你我的母后……呜……”旭凤见润玉停下了动作，还以为自己的话语奏效，越发结结巴巴的说道，可对方的眼眸深处却骤然掠过一抹厉色，蓦然间，润玉放开了对青年的钳制，出手如电，竟卡住了对方纤细如柳的脖颈。

窒息感铺天盖地的袭来，旭凤只觉眼前一黑，整个胸腔中的空气仿佛都被抽取一空，浑身的力气如潮水般退去，只能勉强在背后窗户的支撑下站定，神智都茫茫然有些昏沉，却听见对方一字一顿的道：“母后？！她是你的嫡亲母后，却根本不是我的！”

耳鸣声逐渐响彻天际，旭凤的脸涨的通红，连眼眸之中都开始蔓延蛛网般的血丝，他看着对方一张一翕的嘴唇，却几乎听不见任何声音，他想自己大概会在下一刻死去，以这样狼狈不堪的方式，然而对方突然放开了擢紧的手指，无数新鲜的空气争先恐后的冲入肺中，呛得他不停发出咳嗽的声音，眼角泪光涟涟，竟不知不觉溢出了眼泪。

“咳咳……咳咳……”旭凤心有余悸的轻抚着自己火辣辣的喉咙，只觉疼痛不堪，还未感慨自己差点去见拥戴的光明神，膝盖却被人重重的踢了一记，维持不了重心的他狠狠倒下，将将跪在对方面前，一只微凉的手掌上前捏紧了那纤薄的下巴，润玉看着仓皇失色的青年，露出了一个恶意满满的微笑。

“你母后所欠的债，那就由你来还吧，我亲爱的弟弟……”他暧昧的拍了拍对方有些饱满的脸颊，下垂的指尖顶端骤然有黑色雾气溢出，那雾气犹如实质的缓缓围绕，化作一副黑色的镣铐将旭凤的手铐住，双手被牢牢束缚背在身后的青年惊愕的张大了嘴，不敢相信自己面前所看见的一切。

“神啊，你居然背弃了光明神，将灵魂出卖给了恶魔……呜，呜呜……”还未等旭凤将训斥渎神的话语说完，润玉掀起自己的长袍下摆，将早已勃发的欲望狠狠的塞进了对方的嘴里，入口的腥膻气息让青年忍不住的干呕，却牵动着方才受伤的喉咙一阵痉挛。

旭凤眸中早已蔓延着无边的眼泪，纤小的下巴被对方死死攫在手中，根本闭合不了，男人粗大的巨柱在口中抽擦，掠过敏感的牙龈和无处可逃的舌，他想要摇头躲闪，可对方的力气是那样的大，大到下巴上都出现了五指的印痕。

“唔……唔唔唔……”青年的脸涨的红彤彤的一片，不知是因为惊怒还是因为窘迫，他的牙关根本无法阖上，只能被动的由对方一次又一次狠狠的顶入，无法吞咽的唾液自交接处溢出，滴落到了地上，触及喉咙口的深埋感简直要让人晕过去，可脸上涕泪交错的他却只能睁着眼，看着面前之人一次次的暴行。

“你还真是天真啊，我的弟弟……”润玉稍稍顶了几下，享受着在弟弟口中交叠而生的快感，低下头微微的叫道，对方缩紧的喉咙叫他无比的舒服，可还是不够，根本不够，他浑身的细胞都在叫嚣着，要占有底下的这个人，狠狠的贯穿他，穿透他最柔软的地方。

“啊……不，不要……”润玉骤然抽出了自己硬挺的无以复加的龙根，随手一推，旭凤以十分狼狈的姿势跌在了地上，眼睁睁看着两条修长的腿被不知何处滋生的黑雾环绕，又化作黑色的圆环将大腿根捆住，随后大大的拉开，对方又趋近一步，那带着透明水渍的圆柱顶端已对准丝质长袍滑落而露出的隙缝。

“我的母亲不过是一个农场主的女儿，却对一个神秘借宿的人动了心，自此万劫不复……”润玉依然慢条斯理的说着，在底下青年不可置信的目光中伸出手去，两指试探的在那紧致的谷口碾压，遭遇威胁的花穴像是被碰触的蚌壳一样紧紧的闭合起来，却在两指的不断侵入中败下阵来。

“不，不……唔，哥哥，求你，求你不要……”后庭异物的入侵感叫旭凤都快要泣不成声，脸颊上的眼泪不停的落下，就像是晨露一般惹人怜爱，润玉怜悯的摸了摸那湿漉漉的脸颊，却自顾自的说了下去：“她怀孕的时候，本以为能够去王都享受荣华富贵，却没料到……”

抽插了数回，已将穴口逐渐拓软的双指缓缓离去，取而代之的是一个狰狞巨物，瞬间填满了还未做好准备的甬道，出口如菊的软肉都为之紧紧的簇拥着，有些许点点的红落下，印在了粗糙的羊毛毡上，“啊啊啊啊啊啊……”青年不可遏制的痛叫了一声，满头红发随之飞舞，美丽的仿佛梦幻。

“却没有料到，生下孩子的那一天，就是她的死期……”润玉慢条斯理的将话说完，底下的动作却凶猛的有如恶狼，他狠狠的贯穿，又狠狠的拓入，发出噗嗤噗嗤的声响，极大的力道使得穴口的肉膜都被撑得涨到极限，急剧的动作使得底下的青年都忍不住嘶声痛呼。

很痛，非常非常的痛，比以往受伤还要疼痛千万倍的痛感袭来，旭凤疼的几乎快要晕过去，他想要闭合双腿，来逃避那火辣辣被侵袭的触感，可黑色的镣铐将腿死死的捆缚，根本动弹不得，他想要开口痛骂，可出口的却只是呻吟和祈求。

而那柔软的声调却引发对方更为狂暴的肆虐，被压在身子底下的手掌都有些发木，又有些发麻，身躯无助的随着对方波动，就像大海上轮番荡漾的小船，旭凤哭泣着，恳求着自己的哥哥放过自己，可眼前的人却依旧在耳畔说道：“所以你该明白，我为何那样做……”

那句话说完之后，润玉再没有说话，而是食髓知味的探究着底下最深处的地方，他自顾自的将对方撑起的大腿掰得更开，瘦弱的身躯似乎绽放出无限的力量，他的动作那样有力，一次次的捣到最里面，连底下膨胀的囊袋都仿佛要一并塞进去。

“不……不要……求你……哥哥……求……求你……”旭凤一句求饶的话被对方撞的支离破碎，他只能泪眼朦胧的看向身上动作着的人，没有得到丝毫快感的身体绷得紧紧，浑身的肌肉都纠结在了一块，可还是在对方的碰撞之中溃败和瘫软，随着对方起伏不定。

动了一刻，润玉又不满足的抱起青年双腿，按在窗台上全力的冲刺，旭凤浑身的重量使得那东西吃的更进，几乎要冲入腹腔之中，依稀可见那凸起的形状，无数眼泪噼里啪啦的往下掉，却激不起对方一丁点儿的怜惜，他受惊得收缩了被蹂躏得有些裂开的穴口，却惹得对方兴奋。

润玉开始了冲刺，他能感觉自己像是陷入了一处温暖的巢穴，底下似有一张卖力的小嘴在一张一翕的吮吸，原本蠢蠢欲动快要喷薄的欲望早就难以克制，两人站立的地方底下早已一片狼藉，充斥着无数自上而下滴落的粉红腻白不知名液体，而那动作凶猛的只见急剧的残影。

旭凤的声音早已嘶哑不堪，只能紧紧咬住唇来忍受上下的颠簸，可对方突然低吼了一声，随后滚烫的精液在肠道内喷射开来，烫的他禁不住浑身颤栗，紧密贴合的身躯上，依稀能够感觉对方噗通噗通跳得极快的心脏，随后难言的饱胀感让旭凤睁开了那双泪蒙蒙的凤眸看去。

润玉正维持着那个姿势不动，尽力平复着有些过快的心跳，手掌却托住对方斑驳泪痕的脸颊，在泛白咬痕深深的唇上亲了一记，突如其来的柔软触感让旭凤惊愕的瞪圆了眼睛，看向投来温柔笑意的兄长，可下一刻身体里原本软下的东西却骤然精神奕奕的挺立起来，硬邦邦的搅得受伤的甬道越发刺痛，旭凤仿佛濒死的凤凰般哀鸣：“不，不要了兄长，我会死的……”

也不知哪里来的力气，他突然迸发出无穷的力量，抬脚用力一蹬，将措不及防的对方蹬开，跌落到了地面，青年狼狈的打了个滚，不顾被牵扯的十分疼痛的后臀，姿势可笑的朝着门口夺路而逃，可被反剪的手臂却无法维持平衡，只能又一次跌在了地上。

旭凤浑身的袍子早已变得皱巴巴的一团，下摆沾染了无数的污渍，大敞着的领口依稀可见尖尖凸起微褐色的乳，他看着面前不断逼近的人，惊怖的往后退去，嗫嚅的嘴唇颤抖着，却无法发出一句完整的话语：“哥……哥……求，求你……不，不要啊啊啊……”

丝袍被从人从中撕开，裂成了无数的碎片，青年瞬间浑身光裸，唯有手臂上黑色的镣铐是唯一的点缀，他惊叫一声，被面色无波的润玉提了起来，面朝下的推入那张大大的床铺，口鼻骤然被蓬松的鹅毛枕头堵住，几乎无法呼吸，旭凤拼命的抬起了头，却感觉有一只冰凉的手碰上了自己的臀。  
那雪白的从来没有被日光照耀过的臀，丰满又肉感十足，比王都最风骚的妓女的雪脯都不啻多让，而两瓣雪峰夹拢之间的沟壑，此刻却正汩汩的流出淡黄色的精液来，叫人根本无法抑制自己的渴望，润玉急不可耐的抽身上前，将自己的欲望又一次狠狠的纳入被使用殆尽的花径。

“唔……唔……”旭凤仿佛一条被甫扔到岸上的鱼，他的腰高高挺起，像是不堪重负的挺直了脊背，可润玉却压下了青年的反抗，就着湿润肠液和精液的润滑，捶打着可怜的几乎要发出哀鸣之声的甬道，充血泛红的穴口早已放弃了抵抗，洞门大开的承接着对方的侵袭。

“啊……饶了我……哥哥，饶了我……求你了……”旭凤从来没有想过自己有一天竟然会遭遇这样可怕的性事，他仓皇无措的哭泣着，方才的逃跑似乎早已耗尽了他所有的勇气和气力，他瑟缩着，臀瓣不自觉的夹紧，祈求着对方的怜悯。

啪啪两声，那是润玉打在臀上的声音，雪色圆峰如潮水般颤动，五指印痕缓缓浮起，疼痛感叫旭凤哭都快哭不出来，只能越发收紧了自己的花穴，却惹得润玉越发愠怒的叫道：“放松……”说罢又是两下，臀瓣两侧纷纷浮起了红色斑驳的印痕，如此的触目惊心。

旭凤是在哭求着晕过去的，兴许这样大的刺激他再也承受不住，只能于梦境中去解脱，可偶尔清醒过来的瞬间，却依旧仿佛身在噩梦之中，兄长似乎根本不会疲累一般的上下奔挞，几乎是永无休止的被占有，被填满，然后周而复始，直到意识终于沉入暂时的黑暗。

Tbc……


End file.
